


A Gradual Revelation

by ezhiia2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Major Spoilers to Canon Plot, May be viewed as romantic, Minor allusion of past sexual harassment, Minor “Fix-it” AU, garden, venting piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezhiia2/pseuds/ezhiia2
Summary: Tsumugi reveals the truth of the Academy of the Gifted Juveniles in Trial 1, after failing to get away with Rantaro’s murder. Once she is executed, the students make their progress to escape. A certain tennis pro is advised to help by improving his own happiness.





	A Gradual Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> These two have 0 canon interactions, the closest to it being Ryoma suggesting Shuichi to hang out with Gonta instead during his Freetime events. But I quite like both of their characters, and I felt they would have a quite nice dynamic. I accidentally deleted this the first time, but I’m glad to rewrite it. You can find me on Instagram @pen.zhi . I hope you enjoy reading.

Things have been most unusual lately. After the flaws in Rantaro’s murder exploited Tsumugi, life in the Academy had been... awful quiet. It seemed everyone was still trying to wrap their minds around all of the events placed before them. How could everything be fiction?

Those with a cold demeanour were warming up, those with a naïve demeanour were maturing. Everyone was seeming to give their life a second chance. Even Ryoma Hoshi.

Once they had all learned about the Gopher Project and their Fabricated Pasts, it became apparent that Ryoma was probably not going back to prison when they all got out of the academy. It brought him great sadness and anger that his lover and cat were most likely fabricated as well.

But his emotions still felt real. Everyone around him still felt real. So perhaps that is what matters most.

Through much support and guidance of his four closest friends: Kirumi, Gonta, K1-B0, and Kaede; Ryoma had finally decided to try his hand again at tennis. He still had a ways to go, but it was about time to make amends with his conscious and his sanity.

Today was going to be spent like most of his recent days, participating in another leisurely activity with one of his friends.

Gonta was innocent (or possibly _dumb)_ enough to think that growing a garden would make the bugs come back [so they, “Would have something pretty to look at!”]. So Kirumi agreed to guide him on how to take care of one.

Gonta usually invited Kirumi to do all the heavy work on the garden with him. Today the plants just needed to be properly watered.

Ryoma often turned down his friends’ requests, even recently. But Gonta looked so heartbroken when he first said no, and Ryoma most definitely didn’t want to be the cause of his sadness.

It was still morning, but it was getting hotter and hotter.

Gonta almost seemed as if he had stars in his eyes as he blurted, ”Gonta wants race Hoshi there!”

”Do I look a runner to you?” 

Perhaps it was Gonta’s wishful thinking to hope Ryoma would agree to anything more than coming there in the first place. It was silent for a few seconds.

Ryoma looked down. He was already messing things up again. 

They walked in silence until they reached the patch of cultivated dirt away from the buildings.

Gonta brought a butterfly net, a small eco-home (incase the bugs came back, of course), a large tub of water, and two black metal watering cans. He set the tub down and kneeled to fill the watering cans. Ryoma had asked to carry at least the watering cans, but Gonta refused to let him, rambling that it would be ungentlemanly of Gonta to not carry the full load. 

Ryoma hadn’t changed his clothes (mainly because he didn’t have any other outfits) and he was really starting to regret his favour to dark colours. Unlike him, Gonta wore a straw hat (suggested by Kirumi) and a short sleeved button-down under greenish-brown overalls. Ryoma didn’t see why gardening had been such a big deal to change his clothes for, but deep down he admired Gonta’s passion.

After he filled the watering cans, he crawled over to Ryoma to hand him one. Ryoma had to put his candy cigarette in his pocket and hold the watering can with both hands. Gonta then crawled on his remaining three limbs over to a line of what looked to be giboshis.

”It is best to go up very close to plant and tell how much you love it so it doesn’t get sad and grows tall and pretty!” 

Ryoma was struggling to hold the can so he sat down on the other side of the line, “Did Kirumi tell you that?”

”No! Ouma did!” Gonta spilled a little too much water onto the plants than he probably should’ve.

Ryoma sighed. Gonta was already caked in dirt despite the seemingly easy task. 

Even under the blistering heat, they were covering some good ground. Ryoma guessed that Gonta soaking the soil wouldn’t be so bad, since the sun would probably dry it up real quick anyway.

With alot of tedious manoeuvring and awkward comments, the two finished watering the whole area.

They put the empty watering cans inside the empty tub. Since it was lighter now, Ryoma offered to carry it. Gonta allowed it but he also offered to carry Ryoma, who caved in to Gonta’s pouting once again. Sure, he would rather walk on his own, but it wasn’t the end of the world. It’s not like Gonta was trying to manipulate him, he was just trying to be gentlemanly. 

Gonta secured Ryoma with both his hands over his shoulder, as Ryoma cradled the tub very tight. Gonta walked with great stride as he carried the whole contraption through all the buildings.

“Will Hoshi have sleepover with Gonta?” Gonta had said as they had reached the door of Gonta’s dormitory. 

“Why?” Ryoma responded flatly, to which the conversation ended sourly awkward once again.

Gonta opened and closed the door, after which he set Ryoma on the bed. Gonta took the tub out of his hands and set it on a shelf for the next time he’ll use it. He took off his sash, as it was quite heavy, and placed it on his desk. He decided he would organise all that later.

He came back over to Ryoma and tried to unzip his leather jacket.

That surprised Ryoma, and it made him feel horrible. It was such a simple gesture, and knowing Gonta, it most definitely had no ill intent. Gonta probably thought Ryoma felt hot and wanted to help him. But it made Ryoma breathe hard, with his face tensing up. He was beginning to panic, pushing Gonta back.

Gonta let go and his hands went crooked as he tried to grasp his own overall straps. He looked like he was about to cry as he said, “Did Gonta do wrong again?”

”Please, just don’t do that..”

There was silence once again as Ryoma just looked down at his own lap.

Gonta’s emotions succumbed as tears started to overflow his face, “Gonta sorry he keep make Hoshi mad. Gonta trying be good gentleman, but Gonta isn’t good gentleman.”

“Any man who truly tries to be good of heart is obviously a gentleman. I’m just struggling... with everything... but mainly myself. Hopefully some day I’ll be better with things like that again. But right now, I think I just need to calm down and think.” It was quite hard to make all the words come out smoothly, with everything going on in his mind.

Gonta was only sniffling now as he wiped his tears on his forearm. “Gonta doesn’t completely understand Hoshi, but Gonta think that okay. Gonta always love Hoshi.”

The sentence sounded incomplete. Like he was supposed to say ‘even if’ after it. But that was all he said.

While it was debatably sweet to think of, it made Ryoma a little tense, knowing he was going to add it to his cesspool of lingering thoughts and emotions. The mental wound was still raw in regards to his late lover, with the obvious extra salting discovery that she was likely never real. Did he love Gonta? Did he love himself? Did he even have the capability to love anything anymore? Everything lately still felt so tense and pressuring that he felt that he himself might even start crying in front of Gonta now. 

He’s supposed to be having fun while watering flowers with Gonta, or having seemingly anonymous heart-to-hearts with Kaede, or playing dress-up with K1-B0, or talking about finances for rehabilitation classes with Kirumi. But instead he just feels so... empty. So wrong. He can never sleep soundly at night and he still can’t even pinpoint the reason why. 

But despite all that, Ryoma just sighed in response. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke, “Go take a shower kochou, we still haven’t even eaten breakfast.”

Gonta’s expression evened, but then he smiled as he stood up.

Sure, he had flaws, they both did. But things were gradually progressing for the better. Perhaps Ryoma wasn’t all too against it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticism, requests, or prompts! I am quite open to a lot of ships throughout the whole franchise! I won’t write anything that:  
> •is Kokichi-centric  
> •involves a Kokichi ship  
> •is abusive/toxic  
> •is very explicit  
> •I don’t want to  
> On a similar, yet happier note, I am quite fond of these things:  
> •Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Ishimondo  
> •Sakura, Aoi, and Sakuraoi (I am aware of Kenshiro, I don’t see why Sakura can’t date and love them both)  
> •Sdr2 as a whole  
> •Saimatsu  
> •Amaguji  
> •Ryoma Hoshi  
> •Character analysis’ and deeply emotional literature


End file.
